Tout est question de mécaniques !
by Hermystic
Summary: UA. Steve profite de la fin de l'année pour faire un road trip en moto. Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu et beaucoup de choses vont être remises en question. Stony.


**Titre du recueil :** Tout est question de mécaniques !

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K pour le moment mais je changerai si besoin est !

 **Pairing :** Stony

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils ont été créés par Stan Lee et Jack Kirby. Le fanart utilisé pour la couverture appartient à bluestraggler si vous souhaitez la voir entièrement.

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Décidément, c'est un week-end empli de nouveautés … Je me lance cette fois-ci dans le fandom Avengers ! Que je n'ai jamais traité auparavant … Mais j'espère limiter la casse en faisant de cette fic un Univers Alternatif en sachant aussi que je ne m'y connais pas grand chose en moto mais que je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas sortir de bêtises malgré tout ! ;-) Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura ni jusqu'où j'irai dans la relation de Steve et Tony toujours est-il que voilà cela me fait plaisir de sortir un peu de ce que je fais habituellement ! :-) Enfin dernière précision et non des moindres, cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème " **Mécanique** " en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Steve profitait de la fin de l'année scolaire pour utiliser la moto qu'il avait réussi à restaurer au fil des mois afin de voir ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre. Il savourait la liberté qu'il avait de pouvoir la conduire sur toutes les routes du pays. Parce qu'il pouvait aller un peu partout et s'arrêter où il en avait envie à n'importe quel moment. Le rêve de n'importe quel jeune d'une certaine façon !

Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il roulait et des bruits inquiétants lui parvenaient. Il ralentit le rythme de la moto en faisant des pauses plus souvent afin de reposer la moto. Mais rien à faire, les bruits continuaient. Steve se résigna à s'arrêter dans un garage à la devanture rouge sur laquelle était écrit en gros CHEZ STARK REPARATIONS. Il s'engagea sur l'espace prévu pour se garer et souffla de soulagement. Il n'aurait pas aimé être en rade au milieu de nulle part ! Et même si cela ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment, il préférait prendre les devants plutôt que de pousser sa bécane à bout.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Cria Steve à l'entrée du garage. »

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre rassurant Steve quant à la présence d'un mécanicien. Il patienta un moment avant qu'un homme en débardeur ne vienne à sa rencontre.

« Bonjour, Tony Stark pour vous servir ! Dit joyeusement le mécanicien en s'essuyant les mains noires de cambouis avec un chiffon,

Bonjour, je viens pour faire vérifier ma moto, elle fait des bruits inquiétants et je ne tiens pas à tomber en panne sur une route désertique, dit Steve,

Faites-moi voir la bête, dit Tony en suivant Steve à l'extérieur, Jolie bécane que vous avez là ! S'exclama Tony en en faisant le tour,

Je l'ai bricolé moi-même, dit Steve avec fierté,

Et je présume que vous n'avez pas vérifié la qualité des pièces ? Souffla Tony,

Non … J'ai pris ce que j'ai pu dans mon budget, dit Steve en perdant son sourire,

Soif de liberté ? Demanda Tony en regardant de plus près la moto,

Oui parce qu'après je compte m'engager dans l'armée, dit Steve,

Besoin d'action hein ? Dit Tony,

Je ne me vois pas faire autre chose, répondit Steve en haussant les épaules,

Bon … J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelles, je commence par laquelle ? Lança Tony en se relevant,

La mauvaise … Dit Steve en craignant le pire,

Le moteur est percé de partout, dit Tony, et donc la bonne nouvelle, c'est que vous êtes coincé ici en ma compagnie pendant que je répare la bécane, poursuivit-il joyeusement,

Pas trop le choix, soupira Steve en levant les yeux au ciel devant l'excentricité du mécanicien. »

Tony entraîna la moto dans le garage et Steve le suivit. Il récupéra ses affaires et les empaqueta tant bien que mal ensemble histoire de ne pas trop les disperser durant son court séjour chez le mécanicien. Celui-ci lui proposa une bière pour se rafraîchir chose que Steve accepta.

« Bon sinon comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Tony,

Steve, répondit celui-ci,

Hé bien Steve, bienvenue chez moi, s'exclama le mécanicien en écartant les bras pour désigner son garage,

Merci, dit le motard en trinquant avec Tony. »

Les deux hommes dégustèrent leurs bières respectives avant que Tony ne montre à Steve où poser ses affaires : à l'étage dans l'unique pièce qui servait de lieu de vie au propriétaire des lieux en sachant que l'autre partie de l'étage comportait une salle de bain ainsi qu'un bureau pour les affaires du garagiste. Steve se crispa un peu en voyant qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit dans la pièce.

« Un problème Steve ? Demanda Tony qui avait vu la réaction de l'autre homme,

Il n'y a qu'un lit, fit remarquer Steve,

Exact, cela vous dérange de dormir avec moi ? Fit Tony avec un sourire charmeur,

N...Non, pas du tout, bafouilla le pauvre Stony qui ne savait plus où se mettre faisant rire Tony. »

Le rire de Tony résonna longtemps dans l'esprit de Steve bien au-delà du repas qu'ils partagèrent. Ils finirent par se coucher d'un côté et de l'autre du lit. Bien qu'il soit le plus loin possible de son compagnon de lit, Steve resta le plus loin possible de lui ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire avec leur corpulence respective. Il souffla en songeant que s'il devait faire attention à ses moindres faits et gestes, l'attente allait être longue, très longue.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu et vous dis à très vite ! ;-)


End file.
